Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle control apparatus and a bicycle assist device equipped with this control apparatus.
Background Information
Conventionally, a bicycle control apparatus for controlling the assist motor based on a rotational speed of a rotating body provided to a bicycle is known. For example, a bicycle control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-230411 that controls an assist motor using an output of a bicycle speed sensor that detects the rotational speed of a wheel.